<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skephalo One-shots (CW: Sexual Content, Extreme Kinks) (REQUESTS WELCOME) by poggers_anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776953">Skephalo One-shots (CW: Sexual Content, Extreme Kinks) (REQUESTS WELCOME)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggers_anonymous/pseuds/poggers_anonymous'>poggers_anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Skephalo, Skephalo Fluff, dream_smp - Freeform, idots, idots_smp, idotssmp, mcyt - Freeform, oneshots, skephalo oneshots, skephalo smut, skeppy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggers_anonymous/pseuds/poggers_anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Skephalo one-shots. I'm not going to use Skeppy's or Bad's real names in here, as I'm only writing about their personas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Skeppy/Badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skephalo One-shots (CW: Sexual Content, Extreme Kinks) (REQUESTS WELCOME)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of Skephalo one-shots. I'm not going to use Skeppy's or Bad's real names in here, as I'm only writing about their personas.</p><p>Requests are welcome and encouraged ^^</p><p> </p><p>The first story will be released this Tuesday (3/2/2021).</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: Unfortunately, the first story release will be postponed until this Saturday. I lost the final draft for a chapter, and have to re-write it. This is probably a good thing, I wasn't very happy with the final piece anyway. Thank you for your patience. (3/2/2021)</p><p> </p><p>Best wishes, and happy reading ;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>